deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathstroke
Deathstroke is a character from DC Comics. He previously starred in Deadpool vs. Deathstroke and the One Minute Melee of the same name. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Deathstroke vs. ??? *Captain America vs. Deathstroke (Complete) *Deadpool vs. Deathstroke (Complete) *Deathstroke vs. Albert Wesker *Deathstroke vs. Boba Fett (Complete) * Deathstroke VS Monsoon (Complete) *Deathstroke vs. Taskmaster * Terminator vs Deathstroke *Deathstroke vs. Spider-Man (Complete) * Arkham Origins' Assassins Battle Royale - (Completed) * Solid Snake vs Deathstroke * Master Chief vs Deathstroke * Shredder VS Deathstroke * Deathstroke vs Dante History A prodigy in the US Army, Slade Wilson was enhanced further by an experimental procedure. After his re-assignment was rejected, he became the world's deadliest assassin Deathstroke, continually taking on the Teen Titans, Batman, and even the Justice League. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: Slade Joseph Wilson *Height: 6'4"/1.93 m *Weight: 225 lbs/102 kg *Alternate Alias: The Terminator *Known for terrorizing a certain group of teenage superheroes *Will shoot children in the knee point blank using a shotgun *Has yet to be accurately portrayed outside of his comics Abilities *Enhanced mind **Blazingly fast reaction times **Nime times the normal processing speed *Enhanced body **Superior strength, speed, and durability *Adaptive healing factor *Mastery in boxing, jiujitsu, karate, ninjutsu, and sword fighting *Extensive knowledge of battle tactics Weapons & Armor *Dual machine guns *Sniper rifle *Promethium sword *Energy lance **Fires a concussive laser blast *Super Bomb **A very expensive flash grenade designed to keep Superman at bay *Armor **Partially composed of Nth metal **Slightly enhances strength and speed Strength & Feats *Downed 38 men in under 2 minutes *Had his brains shot out, came back to life just hours later *Best most of the Justice League *Decisively defeated Batman in a hand-to-hand fight *Agile enough to elude Superman *Can see at a subatomic level *Able to kick down a reinforced steel door with ease Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Full Name: Slade Joseph Wilson *Height: 6'4 *Weight: 102 kg / 225 lbs *Occupation: Mercenary Weapons *Promethium Sword *Twin Katana *Knives *Stun Grenades *Pistols *Sub-machine Guns *Sniper Rifle **Automatic **Attachable Grenade Launcher *Power Staff **Fires energy from both ends **Also fires bullets Abilities *Enhanced Strength **"As strong as 10 men" **Lift: 2,000 lbs **Press: 1 ton **Can twist steel with his bare hands *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Speed **Up to 30 mph *Enhanced Reflexes **Capable of dodging point-blank gunfire *Enhanced Senses **Enhanced hearing, sense of smell, and vision *Enhanced Healing Factor **Faster healing **Able to recover from gunshots, stabs, broken bones, etc. **Slows down his aging Super Brain *Thinks nine times faster than the average human *Incredible memory *Can calculate distance, time, and speed at lightning speed *Near-perfect sense of time Equipment *Armor **Kevlar and promethium mesh ** Resistant to conventional injury and small arms fire *Super Bomb **Designed to incapacitate the entire Justice League, including Superman **Lasts long enough for Deathstroke to escape Feats *Defeated the Justice League single-handedly, sans The Big Three *Has managed to defeated Batman in hand-to-hand combat *''Defeated Colossus and fought Wolverine to a standstill (crossover canon)'' Faults *Too much pain puts him into an animalistic state Gallery Deathstroke (MKVDCU).jpg|Deathstroke as he appears in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Trivia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Swordsmen Category:Assassin Category:Super Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Martial Artist